


미행

by Komorebi8



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebi8/pseuds/Komorebi8
Summary: 如果天亮了，我又配合着你的脚步一起走。如果月亮升起来了，你在我的怀抱中又睡着了。





	미행

**Author's Note:**

> ooc
> 
> 一篇垃圾
> 
> 我自己一个人神神叨叨的产物

丹麦的观鲸之旅可真不怎么样。

白璨萤惋惜于自己的暑期旅行，看见鲸鱼的恐惧感大大超过了他原先的期待感，再加上这艘叫做Leucothea的船上有不少被家长本着教育体验意义而带来的小孩子嘴里叽里呱啦地喊着乱七八糟的东西。

“妈妈！好像有美人鱼！”

嘁。

“那都是假的。”有人毫无怜惜地抛下一句话。

“哇啊啊啊啊——”

西八。

是谁对还在成长中的花朵说世界上是没有圣诞老人的。

更吵了。

回程的时候白璨萤才发现这条船上好像不止自己这一个亚洲人，他看见一个高高的明显是黄种人皮肤的男生靠在甲板上看海。

海面上被太阳照得波光粼粼，像漂亮的鳞片。

也没想上去搭话。

“这人都不晕船的吗。”

-

白璨萤在星巴克前和小组的同学分开，挠了挠头心想在这尴尬的七点时段应该做些什么事情来填补一下今日心情条，教授实在不是人，开讲后立刻抽签决定的小组发表顺序，白璨萤超幸运地连同整个小组一起要在下周四的课上进行发表。

疯了吧，报告书都根本来不及写，果然不熬夜的大学生就不是帅气的大学生。

“买杯冰美式孝敬老板我咯～”他看着双尾人鱼的LOGO，推门走进咖啡店，七点钟的大学附近的咖啡店也依然暂时充当了收费图书馆的角色，一层大厅里到处都是摆着电脑在桌上讨论课题的同校学生，白璨萤带着一肚子别家咖啡店的产品，嗖嗖走到柜台前排队准备点单。

啊怎么是上次那个给我点单然后忘记给我备注加shot的女店员。

白璨萤一直相信一些所谓诡异的巧合与厄运的诅咒。讲实话这世界上明明就有诅咒之神，上次这个女店员给了他忘记加shot的咖啡，当晚他就呼呼大睡，错过了第二天的闹钟，成功获得了专业课教授的关注。从那之后在经过这家星巴克突然想喝咖啡时又碰到这个女店员三四次的样子，反正真就挺邪乎，那几次都没发生什么好事情。

“不可以啊……”他有些害怕了，不知道这回碰见这个女店员后又会有什么坏事找过来。

他几乎是在心里祈祷了，拜托了拜托了，谁快把这个店员叫走啊。

白璨萤在到自己的顺序后，抬头时看见的是另一张脸，白白的清纯长相的高高的…男生。

“您好呀，请问您要点什么呢？”啊，声音也好可爱。

他看见替班过来的店员举起漂亮的手和他挥了挥，几乎感动的要落泪，守护神果然还是听到了我的祈祷。

他按自己的喜好点了单，不忘对男店员说记得给他加一个shot，那位店员眼睛弯弯的笑得露出了虎牙说好的先生，白璨萤却依旧不放心，请求他一定要记得。

“知道啦…白先生？我亲自给您做吧，可以放心一点啦。”可爱的店员抿起嘴唇歪了一下头以示自己在等待白璨萤的应允，等到这位顾客点头后，他便喊来其他的店员来点单处顶班，转身洗手带好手套开始为白璨萤调咖啡。

满意，太满意了。

白璨萤接过那人亲自套好杯套插好纸吸管后递过来的咖啡，立刻猛吸一口，幸福幸福，就是他一直需要的味道。

他礼貌地道谢，那人微微垂下长长睫毛轻轻对他鞠了一躬，笑着请他好好享用，祝他今天愉快。

真不错，虽然今天只剩下不到五小时，但走出星巴克的白璨萤想他现在开始确实很愉快，LOGO上的美人鱼对他笑得灿烂，心情真的不错。

第二天跑去喂了喂校园后面小猫仔的白璨萤居然还提前到达了教室，他想去便利店买个金枪鱼饭团顶肚，在经过一楼的休憩室的时透过玻璃看见了角落里有点熟悉的身影。

“诶？”

他改变方向走近了休息室，在踏进门之前却又停顿下来，转头去便利店买了两杯DAJAVA奶茶，才重新走进那里。

角落处的男孩低头看着书，下一秒被饮料罐底和桌子碰撞的声音吓到，气得抬头瞪着始作俑者，在发现是熟面孔时又变成一副失措的模样。

“啊，您，您好。”

“果然没认错，”白璨萤被那眼睛带着惊惶地看着，只觉得面前人十分可爱，“原来你也是我们系的啊，还以为你是那边的正式工。”

“啊啊，那边是昨天刚好答应朋友帮他顶一天兼职。”男孩脸有点红，“正好我喜欢做咖啡。”

白璨萤心想这确实是，那杯冰美式真的味道不错，于是他对着男孩点点头又伸出手：“我是白璨萤，大三的。”

他看见面前人的眼神瞟向侧边又看回来，接着带着微微凉意的漂亮的手回握上他：“我叫金炳善。和你一样。”

“你还喜欢喝奶茶吗，昨天你点美式要加shot，我还以为你不爱吃甜的。”金炳善指了指桌上的罐装奶茶，手肘撑起一遍脸看着白璨萤的眼睛问他。

“美式不加shot不带劲啊！”白璨萤往椅背上靠了靠又凑到桌前笑着说，“但还好吧，甜的饮料我也只喝这个。”

金炳善盯着奶茶罐的包装出神，而面前这个大嗓门的人突然看了看表，连忙和他说了声快十二点了要上课了下次聊就起来急急地跑了出去。

他看着门口的方向皱皱眉，又回头看了休息室挂在墙上的钟，分针还在9的地方徘徊。

“那就，”他“咔”地一声打开奶茶，“那就下次聊吧。”

-

白璨萤没想到能在MT上碰到金炳善，他看见白白净净的男生显然是被大四学生会的魔王们盯上了，看起来就不善酒力的他已经无力地开始嘟囔着推拒前辈们递来的杯子。大学就是这样，外表出众或者能力突出的人总是最容易被鬣狗们盯上的对象之一，白璨萤作为全奖入学的主人公在大一时也吃了不少苦头，而本身高情商又懂得为人处事的性格终究在大二开始时便救他于水火中，让他在系里混得风生水起。

金炳善看起来可不是这样的性格，不然也不会在大三还依旧被当作被盯上灌酒的对象。

白璨萤纠结了会儿，他和金炳善两面之缘，并算不上亲分，但金炳善真的是个看起来难以招架这些大学规矩的可爱男生，不帮他的话也太有罪恶感了。

他看着金炳善的方向移不开眼睛，酒意泛上那人的脸，让这位漂亮男生的眼睛看起来不甚清明。而下一杯酒已经被挡开他拒绝的手的前辈亲手喂了上来，烧酒清亮的酒液没办法全部灌到金炳善的小嘴里，由嘴角到衣襟前一路流了一小道下去。那人看起来被湿意刺激到一般颤抖了一下，想要抬起手擦一擦，却无法从体格比他大一圈的前辈手里挣开禁锢。

白璨萤看见金炳善皱着脸偏了偏头，应该是一下子没顺过来气，他被度数不算低酒液呛到，剧烈地咳嗽了起来。白璨萤的身子朝前倾了倾又愣住，男孩看向这边，被呛得眼角泛红的他眼神略失焦却定定地看着这边，被盯着的主人公吞了吞口水，他看见那人带着求救又含着责怪的眼神，眼泪好像要从他的眼框里落下来。

不行啊。

“不行啊，”白璨萤清醒过来已经走到金炳善在的那桌，他礼貌又有力地拿开前辈的手，拉起金炳善只回头留了句话，“我们有点事情要先走啦前辈。”

他带着金炳善出来吹了吹凉风，显然让面色绯红的人降温了不少，他有些懊悔自己刚才过于冲动的行为，却在看见金炳善对他带着谢意的漂亮笑容时忘却一切。

“你还好吗？”

那人却答非所问：“你，怎么都一直会出现啊。”

白璨萤瞪大眼睛。

“我在的地方，怎么都有你啊，”金炳善有些醉了吧，白璨萤想，因为那人带着笑得脸突然和他凑得很近，而下一秒这人说的话又更让他确定了自己的想法，“怎么莫名其妙，都变成我们两个人在约会的样子。”

“快回家吧，”白璨萤扶正男孩的身子，他的双手轻松能握住对方的手臂，他也太瘦了，“你醉了。”

-

当晚白璨萤躺在床上就瞪了一晚上天花板，满脑子都是金炳善的醉话。

不是吧，我最近也没有喝咖啡啊，神啊让我睡觉吧。

可是金炳善的被酒浸得红扑扑的小脸就是在他脑海里不愿散去，白璨萤没有在意过自己的性向，他对金炳善没什么想法，只是他现在偷偷想到如果自己喜欢一个男生而那个男生是金炳善的话…

…

“好像也不坏。”

白璨萤一抖，完蛋了，下意识的想法可以表达出人真的意识。

我完了。

-

第二天顶着黑眼圈在洗手台上搓内裤的白璨萤叹了口气，看了看镜子里憔悴又莫名有其他奇怪神色的脸：

“我真是疯了。”

-

他居然在百货店碰到了昨晚自己梦里的另一个主人公。

对方的表情看起来显然也很意外，他无语地笑了笑心想春梦对象第二天出现在你眼前是什么感受，白璨萤觉得自己能大写三千字。

金炳善看见他，笑着打了个招呼。白璨萤觉得对方倒是面色红润精神焕发，再看看自己。

神啊救救我。

“璨萤！”他走过来，“你也在这边！好巧～”

白璨萤已经逛了好一阵，他奉好兄弟之命来百货店替那龟孙拿准备给女朋友的戒指，提出请求的人现在大概在教授的办公室接受知识与爱的洗礼。想了想老妖婆发火的样子就觉得可怕，他摇了摇头。

“嗯嗯我有点事，你呢？”

“我也有点事，但现在都弄完啦。”金炳善看着他，“要和你一起吗？”

白璨萤耸了耸肩，示意自己十分随意。

两个人说笑着走进店面里，光看海报就知道是善于做订婚戒指的品牌，LOGO挂在上方闪闪地发着资本主义之光，金炳善看着白璨萤轻车熟路走进去，走到柜台就报了个明显是女生的名字。

然后便开始等待柜员拿货，金炳善无意识地开始啃咬着自己的手指，而白璨萤还沉浸在昨晚的梦的羞耻感里，两人一时无话，场面显得十分尴尬。

-

不对劲，真的不对劲。

他不可能的呀。

怎么会呢。

不可能呀，怎么可能的。

-

大概下午四点多，白璨萤在买好东西和金炳善并肩走回去的路上也发现了很爱笑的人突然沉默的情况。他看着面色有些不太好的金炳善，以为对方还是有宿醉，拍了拍人家的肩膀说你要不要打车回家啊。

“你不想要我陪你一起？”

白璨萤心想这可误会大了。

“没有没有。”

金炳善转头看着他的脸，面无表情开口问他：“璨萤啊，影子如果活了的话，怎么办？”

白璨萤听着有些荒唐刁钻的问题，笑了，他觉得问着这样问题的金炳善可爱到爆炸，那人像个童话里懵懂的精灵，让他连回答时也不自觉带上了童话色彩。“无所谓啊，影子在有太阳的时候出现，是在我一个人孤单时也会一直陪着我的东西呀。”

他笑着对金炳善说：“所以就算影子是有自己想法的话，我也不害怕。影子和我应该是太阳结成的缘分，我们是注定要在一起的。”

显然这话对金炳善十分受用，尽管白璨萤不知其中缘由，但这人重新扬起的笑容实在是漂亮，能让他心情好起来，白璨萤也觉得挺不错的。

金炳善真的笑得很温柔又惑人，眼睛弯弯地像是要把白璨萤的魂儿都勾走，他觉得嗓子变得痒痒的，想要打喷嚏。

而在他张口之前，眼前一黑，被夺走了意识。

-

白璨萤醒来时有些迷茫，一时间无法搞清楚目前的状况。

自己似乎是晕倒了，估计是熬夜赶报告低血糖吧。

“可这里又是…”他环顾四周，熟悉的装修让他明白这里是自己家，但分明是自己的房间，为什么感觉就是不太一样。

床位突然陷下去，白璨萤被吓了一跳，他不知道为什么突然有人出现在自己房间，而自己却一点都没发现。  
金炳善似乎是换了衣服，白璨萤在一堆迷惑中蹦出来这个想法，对方不再身着下午的亮黄色卫衣，而是换上了白色的衬衫。

他眼睛一直。

那人屈膝跪上了床，衬衫下摆露出的光滑大腿表明了现在他只穿着上衣的事实。他神色不明，眼睛却在只有月光照进来的房间里亮亮的。他腰沉了下去，像猫一样地缓缓向他爬来，随着逐渐变短的距离，白璨萤闻到对方身上熟悉的柔顺剂的味道，这件衬衫的领角带着蓝边，似乎自己也有一件一模一样的衣服。

他来不及想更多，因为漂亮男孩的呼吸已然喷洒在自己鼻尖，神奇的是这呼吸丝毫不带热气，凉丝丝的，像是月光的温度。白璨萤的嘴唇被舔了一下，他有些惊异地看着金炳善，又被像猫一般的他吻住，他的口腔连着舌尖都是凉凉的，金炳善主动地将舌头送进那人嘴里，他笃定白璨萤拒绝不了，而他立刻便验证了自己的想法。

白璨萤在回应他的吻，两人互换着热与冷的津液，金炳善整个人都冷冷的，白璨萤突然想通了一般，他想要为他注入自己的体温与灵魂。

而当他睁眼与对方对视，却又好像跌入了另一个梦境，金炳善与他拉开距离，但白璨萤眼前的画面好像年久失修的老电视机，不然他怎么会看见传说中美丽生物的尖耳朵时不时与正常的金炳善的耳朵相互交错替换的画面。

“璨萤啊。”金炳善喊他的名字，是熟悉的他在说话，却好像比平时要更加低沉，缓缓地幻化成一个个音节敲打着他的鼓膜，白璨萤觉得自己的心脏被举着锤子的小人敲打，一阵一阵的痛。

“璨萤啊。”

“小猫不见了，是不是很难过。”

白璨萤睁大眼睛，他不知道金炳善怎么知道的这些，但周一他如往常般在上课前去后门喂小猫仔，却发现上一次给的粮食并未同往常一般被吃完时难过了特别久。

“我都知道的呀。”

“你…”

“我问了你的影子，然后你的影子告诉了我。”他说着白璨萤不甚理解的话，“我为了和你一起，真的废了好多劲。”

“人类的行动真难猜啊。”

金炳善盯着出了一身冷汗愣住的白璨萤，他在丹麦的海里看见了他，于是费了不少力气才跟着白璨萤到了这片土地。他一开始好不习惯人类的下肢，而第一次碰触奇怪物质造成的地面时，被刀划般的刺痛感几乎叫他流泪，他甚至因为这难忍的疼痛动过重新回去的想法，但他真的好喜欢白璨萤，他隐匿在鲸群之间隔着浪花望着白璨萤好久，这是一见钟情。

怎么可能不去追随。

一步一步地跟着他，一步一步地习惯他，一步一步的了解他。

他才真正化身成白璨萤形影不离的影子，不作声地被牵引着，在他渐渐习惯和不在意脚下的疼痛后，金炳善才发觉自己陷得很深很深。

他可以为了白璨萤偷偷使些小伎俩让时钟的指针在原地踏步，又无法在白璨萤似乎有喜欢的女生时保持自己一贯漂亮的笑容，自己本不该是这份样子，而爱情总会让一个人变得连自己都不认识。

太奇怪啦，白璨萤不会唱歌也不会跳舞，只靠着望向海水里的那个眼神，怎么就让他彻底着迷了呢。

白璨萤的嘴唇发干，他一时无法接受现在的状况，但他又弄清楚了许多。

本该只有他一个亚洲人的观鲸船。

前辈们并不认识的大三转校生。

和始终无法温暖起来的体温。

一切都好像是假的，但眼前的金炳善又真得不能再真。白璨萤明白自己似乎是被跟踪了 ，而在此之前他却并未有丝毫察觉，甚至在这一段段事件中发觉到自己爱上了跟踪者。

“炳善啊，”白璨萤听见自己的声音带着无奈与一丝丝畏惧，“你，到底是什么？”

而他顺着那人的眼神看向了他的窗台，那里摆着他从丹麦带回来的纪念品，水晶球里装着泛蓝的水，而石膏做成的人鱼在其中摆起了又大又漂亮的尾巴。

金炳善回头看见面前愣愣的人类，狡黠又漂亮地笑了，他使力气把白璨萤推得躺倒下去。白璨萤从不知道金炳善有如此大的力气，而自己的手被冰凉的手抓住并带着抚上了衬衫布料里的腰侧，那里让他感受到鳞片的触感又立马消失。他心里一惊又在摸到挺翘臀瓣时发了懵，金炳善扭了扭腰，而光滑有弹性的丰盈肉感充实了自己的掌心。

白璨萤抬眼看向墙上透上来的月光，不知道是不是照过了那颗来自人鱼故乡的水晶球，那片光芒像在水里一样粼粼，他像回到了深海。

他好像在海中的奥德修斯，耳畔总有声音在告诉他：你明明也对他有着欲望。

而自己的头被人转了回来，视线被迫对上这莫名其妙成了跟踪狂的美丽生物，他的脸又凑近了。

一个充满海水气息的吻。

**Author's Note:**

> *미행=尾行


End file.
